Beauty Queen of Eighteen
by melancholyholly
Summary: Songfic based on She Will Be Loved. This is my first story. Complete. DG. Rated R.
1. I drove for miles and miles

**A/N: Well, here it is. My story. This is my first one, so be gentle. Also, reviews are appreciated, flames are _not_. This is rated R. You have been warned. This story is based on the song _She Will Be Loved_. And it is very short. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: The characters in the story do not belong to me, they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. The song lyrics do not belong to me. They belong to Maroon 5.**

_**Chap. 1**_

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
__He was always there to help her  
__She always belonged to someone else_

Ginevra Weasley. His Ginny. Five foot, four inches, slender, flaming red hair, and chocolate-colored, blood-shot eyes. Every time he saw her, those gorgeous eyes were stained red. She always came running to him, and he was always there waiting for her. He would drop everything to help her.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
__I've had you so many times but somehow  
__I want more._

She always wound up here. Every time. Ginny always got into her little red Roadster and screamed over to his house. She didn't know why. Most of the time, she couldn't even remember why they were friends. Maybe it was because she suppressed those memories. They were _supposed_ to be enemies. But here she was, going to Malfoy manor every time she and Harry had a spat.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
__And she will be loved  
__She will be loved

* * *

_

He looked down at the redhead who was sobbing into his lap. "Ginny? Shhh… It's ok, Gin. What did he do this time?"

She sniffed and opened her mouth to speak, but promptly burst into fresh tears. Draco thought she would have been all cried-out by now. He held out a glass of water and she accepted it gratefully.

"I'm sorry, Draco. It's just-"she sniffed again. "It's just that I came home from work and found Harry- found Harry in bed with- with another girl!"

"_What?_" Draco roared, "That bloody bastard! I'll castrate him! You've not even been married for a year! The Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived, indeed!"

"No, Draco. That's not even the worst part…" She began to sniff and cry again.

"You mean there's _more_? What could _possibly_ be worse?"

"It was- oh, Merlin- it was Hermione."

"That mudblood filth! Where's my wand? I'm going over there right now. I'll teach that prick a lesson once and for all." Draco was trying to push off the sofa, but Ginny wouldn't budge.

"No, Draco. She's already gone. She left right before I kicked Harry in the balls," Ginny grinned. "Can I stay here for a while? I think it'd be best if Harry and I separated for a while."

Draco wanted nothing more than for Ginny to stay with him. _It's just because I want her safe and away from that arrogant, abusive jack-ass_, he told himself. "Of course you can stay here! There's plenty of extra space. Which wing would you like? I'm in the North Wing, so there's the East, West, or South. You name it, and it's yours."

"Draco, could I have a room near yours? I don't want to be alone at a time like this."

"Of course! Anywhere you'd like, Gin."

"Thanks. I should probably go home and get my stuff from Harry's."

Draco began to protest.

"_Alone_, Draco. Harry doesn't know where I go when we fight, and I'd prefer it stays that way. I don't know what he'd do if he found me."

"Fine. Just be careful. You know Harry isn't afraid to hit you."

"Draco, you know I'll be fine. Harry knows I'm not afraid to hit back." Ginny flashed a quick grin at Draco. "You know, you sound exactly like Ron."

The disgusted look on Draco's face strengthened Ginny as she drove to the place she used to refer to as home.


	2. I want to make you feel beautiful

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Nor do I own the beautiful lyrics.

* * *

_**Chap. 2**_

"Harry," Ginny called out as soon as she returned home. "Where the bloody hell are you? I'm leaving you, and I'm taking my things!" Not hearing any reply so she set about gathering her stuff. As she neared her bedroom, though, she _did_ hear something.

Ginny hesitated as she went to open the door. When she did, all sense of self-control deserted her. "_Harry James Potter, what the fuck do you think you're doing? First Hermione and now Cho? You bastard! I should have left you in my fifth year the first time you hit me! I want a divorce! I'm taking all of my stuff and going somewhere you'll never find me. I never want to see your ugly Scarhead face again!_" She paused briefly to glare at the witch in her bed. "I hope you're happy," Ginny spat at Cho before apparating to Draco's front door, along with all of her belongings.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
__I know I tend to get so insecure  
__It doesn't matter anymore_

_Where the hell is she?_ Draco wondered. _It shouldn't take this long to gather a few things. She needs to come back so I can hold her again while she cries. _Wait!_ Where did _that_ come from?_ Draco silently scolded himself for having indecent thoughts about his best female friend. He enjoyed their friendship, even if it only appeared when she needed someone to talk to.

All of a sudden, Draco heard two short taps on the window next to the door and three long knocks on the front door itself: Ginny and Draco's secret signal they had developed over the past few years. It said, _It's me and I need help_. Draco had used it only once when his mother died, but had lost count of the number of times Ginny had used the signal.

"Come in, Ginny. It's unlocked."

When Ginny entered, Draco was surprised to see how much stuff she had brought with her. "I thought you were only staying for a few days, not your whole life!" Only after blurting this out did Draco realize how rude and cruel it sounded.

"I'm sorry. When I went back, he was having sex with Cho Chang! I told him I wanted a divorce and left. Would it be too much of a problem if I stayed her until I can find my own place? Hopefully I'll only be here a few days; I have plenty of money in my Gringott's account…" Ginny was pleading as her eyes filled with tears again.

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes Draco's mind was screaming at him as he moved to embrace Ginny. "Of course I wouldn't mind! Stay here as long as you like, Ginny. In fact, this place has been so empty since my mother died. I could use a little company." _Of course, it doesn't hurt that you're falling madly in love with her_, a little voice in Draco's mind rejoined. "_What?_" Draco exclaimed, not realizing he said it out loud.

Ginny looked up at him quizzically. "What what?"

"Huh? Oh, I said that out loud, didn't I? Sorry…" Draco didn't understand what was going on. "I'll show you to your room and one of the elves can bring your stuff up, right?"

Ginny gave Draco a look as though she didn't believe him, and then replied, "That sounds wonderful. I could really use a bath and a good night's sleep right now."

_Oh, a bath with Ginny sounds nice… NO! She's your friend and she's in need! And not that of a lover, either!_

Ginny followed Draco up to her room. As soon as he left, she sank down into the lavish marble tub- big enough for two- and began to think of Draco. More specifically, the first time they were civil to one another. Unbeknownst to her, Draco was mulling over the same memory:

_Ginny ran through the grand wooden doors screaming, "I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" with tears streaming down her face, right into Draco Malfoy._

"_Now, Weasel, that's not a very nice thing to say to me," he drawled, his customary smirk tugging playfully at his lips._

"_M- Malfoy… I didn't see you. I- I'm sorry I ran into you." As she started to pull away, Draco grabbed her arm_

"_It's not alright, Weasel," he snarled. "Now I have to burn my favorite robes."_

"_Just leave me alone, _Ferret_," she snarled with an almost Malfoy-worthy sneer._

"_Now, now, little Weasel, name-calling isn't very Gryff-like. Why don't you come along and tell Drake what's bothering your little head." He hadn't actually expected her to take him up on his offer or for her to tell him that Harry had been beating her. He just wanted to get a rise out of the littlest Weasley_

* * *

Draco sighed. He had told Ginny several times since that night to break it off with Potter, but she hadn't listened. She just stayed in denial. That is, until tonight. _It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
__My heart's full and my door's always open  
__You can come anytime you want_

He had been almost asleep when he heard his door creak open and a soft, sweet voice query, "Draco? Would you mind if I slept in here tonight? I'm so lonely in that big bed…"

"I suppose it would be alright, little Gryff," Draco mock-sighed.

After Ginny and Draco were situated in the large bed, Ginny began to cry softly.

Draco rolled onto his side so he was facing her. "What's wrong, Gin?"

"Why would Harry do this to me? Why did he do any of it? Am I not pretty enough, Draco?"

"Of course you're beautiful, Ginny! You're the most beautiful girl I've had the privilege to meet. Potter is just too thick to realize what a good thing he had. I'm glad you finally took my advice and left him, Gin. You deserve so much better. You deserve someone who will appreciate you and treat you like the most beautiful princess in the world." Like me, Draco silently added. While remembering all the times she had come to him over the last three years, Draco had come to the realization that he was in love with Ginevra Molly Weasley.

"Thanks, Draco. I appreciate that."

They stayed that way for a while, and then Draco whispered, "Ginny, do you think you could ever love me?" He waited for her to answer.

All he heard was a few soft snores.

* * *

**  
A/N: I just wanted to say that as I was typing this chapter, _She Will Be Loved_came on the radio! Also, I have the entire story written already. I'm sorry to inform you that it will only be 4 chapters long and the last chapter is extremely short. I appreciate the reviews that I've gotten though! Please keep them coming. If I get enough and if I can get enough inspiration, maybe I'll write a prequel to this detailing the evolution of their friendship.****  
Thanks to PrzbyThis, Power of the Stars, BlueJeanJunkie, Claudia, and Sandraa for your reviews!  
**


	3. Try So Hard to Say Goodbye

**A/N: The dividers didn't seem to be working so it's divided by just regular lines. Also, there IS smut in this chapter. If you want to skip it, it's between the s. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. Just the plot. Someone told me that Harry seems very OOC, but I don't really care, it's my plot! Besides, I think he's bitter about Sirius and the prophecy and the war and everything, so who wouldn't be violent after that?**

_**Chap. 3**_

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
__And she will be loved  
__She will be loved_

Ginny had been staying with Draco for a few days and was still wandering about the Manor with a frown on her face and tears in her eyes. Draco decided it was time he tried to cheer her up. One morning at breakfast, Draco left instructions under Ginny's pancakes telling her to meet him on the South Dock at noon.

Draco left early in the morning to prepare for the lunch he had planned. He returned promptly at eleven to begin setting up and to wait for Ginny.

Twelve o'clock rolled around and Ginny found Draco soaking wet, surrounded by now-soggy rose petals, and sitting on a sopping wet blanket next to a lavish meal. All of which was wet, thanks to the rain that had poured down fifteen minutes earlier.

Ginny smiled at the sight, and began chuckling, betraying the sadness in her eyes. "Draco! What a mess you've made! Why didn't you come inside when it began to rain? Or at least cast a shielding spell to keep out the rain? Honestly! You're going to catch a cold out here all wet…"

"Yes, but it was all worth it to finally see a smile on your face. You're so beautiful when you smile, Gin."

"Draco Malfoy! How dare you flirt with me when you are soaking wet and I'm in the middle of a vicious divorce! Shame on you. You deserve to be hexed," Ginny chided, but Draco knew by her ever-growing smile that she felt otherwise.

"I dare to flirt with you because I love you, Ginny Weasley. _And_," he continued before she could protest, "because it's worth risking a bat-bogey hex to see you smile."

"In that case, I _should_ hex you," she rejoined. "Why are you doing this, Draco?" she asked sadly.

"I told you, because I love you. I have loved you since the first time you came to me. But you've always been with Scarhead and my father would have been furious. Of course, that wouldn't have mattered to me anyway even if I had known back then that I loved you. Unfortunately, it took me until four days ago to realize I truly am in love with you."

As he was saying this, Draco had been slowly moving toward her. With his last sentence still hanging in the air, Draco took Ginny into his arms and tilted her face up so he could kiss her.

Draco was as surprised as Ginny was when she kissed him back and said, "I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

"Well, why don't we take this inside where it isn't quite as… wet."

Ginny just nodded her acquiescence and Draco apparated them inside to her chambers with a single _pop_.

He backed Ginny up until her knees hit the bed, sending them toppling over. They immediately began to attack each other's lips, her tongue darting in and out of his mouth, his moan reverberating through hers when she bit down on his bottom lip. Draco began to lift her shirt and unclasp her bra as Ginny practically tore his shirt off in frenzied need to feel his bare chest against hers. With one hand kneading her soft breasts the other removed her skirt and knickers with deftness.

Once she was naked, Ginny brought Draco's ear to her mouth, and after briefly nibbling at his lobe, whispered, "You're a bit overdressed, don't you think?" and promptly pushed his pants and green silk boxers down to his ankles.

Draco began to kiss down her throat and chest to her breasts. He paused briefly to suck each nipple to hardness, and continued kissing down her stomach to the peak of her thighs. With one hand still massaging her breasts, Draco began to lick, suck, and gently nibble Ginny's clit while slowly plunging his fingers into her folds. Once he was satisfied with her moaning, Draco slid up her body and placed his shaft at her entrance.

Before he could enter her, Ginny stopped him. "You're sure this isn't just a pity-shag, Draco? You would want this even if I hadn't been crying my eyes out over another man to you for the last three years and especially the last four days?"

"I would never do a pity-shag, Gin. Never. Especially not with you, I know you too well you shag you senseless out of pity."

Draco began to softly sing a muggle song,

"_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
__Know all of the things that make you who you are  
__I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
__Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls.  
_

I've always known in some way that it would come to this, Gin. And I'm happy it has. I love you Ginevra Weasley."

"I love you too, Draconis Lucius Malfoy," Ginny proclaimed with tears running down her cheeks. "Now shag me senseless."

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

A few hours later Ginny awoke to the sound of running water. She looked around and saw that the door to the bathroom was ajar. She crawled out of bed and moved toward the door. Inside, a still-naked Draco was lighting a candle and had drawn a bubble bath just waiting for someone to sink into it.

"I was hoping you might join me for a bath, my dear," Draco said with a playful note.

"Why, certainly, good sir. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Your beauty and charm. And the simply fact that I would do anything to please you."

As Ginny sank into the tub, she noticed a small black velvet box floating on a tray along with a bottle of champagne and two slender flutes. Carefully drying her hands, she plucked the box off of its perch and turned to Draco. "What's this?" she asked, a bit taken aback.

"A ring." Draco looked up at Ginny with apprehension in his eyes. "Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny just stared at Draco for a minute, her eyes wide and horrified. "Draco Malfoy, you cannot be serious! I haven't even gotten the divorce papers yet! I can't be engaged when I go to court for the divorce hearing! I would get nothing!"

"Oh." Draco looked like he was on the verge of tears. He had the most crestfallen look on his face Ginny had ever seen. "Does this mean that today meant nothing to you? I thought you loved me…"

"I never said it meant nothing! I do love you, Draco. But we're moving way too fast. Maybe I should move out for a bit, just until the divorce is final. Then we can talk about what will happen with us." Ginny climbed out of the tub and dried off. Oblivious to the pained look on Draco's face, she left the bathroom to dress and find an apartment.

"Gin, please stay. Don't leave me…" Draco whispered to nothing, still holding the ring box.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
__I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Try so hard to say goodbye_

"I'll wait for you, Gin." Draco promised as Ginny walked out of his door and out of his life for good, or so he thought.

**AN: Well, there is only one more chapter after this I'm sorry to say. And it's a very short one. I hand-wrote this entire story on my flights too and from California a few weeks ago. Over the break, if I can get enough motivation and ideas, I MIGHT write a prequel kind of deal. I'm not sure though. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and thank you to my wonderful beta's Dragonsangel86 and Jen. Check out Dragonsangel's story _Dragon and Angel_ it's awesome! 4th chapter will be out by the weekend.**


	4. Catch Her Every Time She Falls

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Very much appreciated. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, as I said before I wrote this on a plane and was really tired and about to land when I finished it. Sorry! I'm so glad you all liked it though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plotline.  
**

**

* * *

**  
_**Chap. 4**_

It had been a year and Draco thought he would never see Ginny again. She hadn't even owled him since she left. Until one day when she showed up at his front door once again.

He was eating breakfast in the front parlour when he heard it—their special knock.

Draco practically ran to the front door, arriving before a house-elf could. He flung it wide open and exclaimed, "_Ginny!_ You came ba- _What the hell happened to you?_" Ginny's face was covered in purple bruises and cuts, including an H branded just above her left temple. "Harry did this, didn't he?"

Ginny nodded her head. "The divorce has been final for about a month. I had gone into hiding in an unplottable apartment. I didn't even tell Mum or Dad where I was living. And then I was out shopping yesterday when Harry found me and cornered me with his wand. He- he raped me and beat me. I have a restraining order against him and can't go home because he knows where I live. So I came here. I hoped you'd understand. I don't want to interrupt your life…" She peered around as though she were looking for someone.

"Gin, there's no one else here. I haven't been out with anyone since last year. I told you I would wait and I have. My proposal is still on the table, you know."

"Oh Draco. Not now. Maybe in a few months, if everything works out with me staying here, we can talk about it. But right now I just need somewhere safe to stay, OK?"

"That sounds like a plan, Ginny. Now, let's get you into a bath and get some healing potions for those cuts and bruises."

* * *

_  
Seven months later_

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Draconis Malfoy. Draco, you may kiss your bride."

Draco dipped Ginny and kissed her passionately as every Weasley, Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, along with other pureblooded wizarding families and many of Ginny's magical and non-magical friends gave them a standing ovation.

"Now, my dearest, shall we begin the first day of the rest of our lives?"


End file.
